The Visitor
by AliStew001
Summary: So it was just an ordinary day. Or at least that's what Bella thought. E/B One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. (Really?)

* * *

_The Visitor_

* * *

There was nothing especial about that day. It was just another one in my endless routine of waking up at 6 a.m., getting dressed, go make breakfast for Charlie and I, talk the least we could and then go to school in the cold little town of Forks. It's been two months since I moved here to spend some quality time with my Dad, when my mom Renne remarried.

I can say I liked my school. I made a few friends there; people at Forks High are really cool, with a few exceptions, of course. To be honest, my life is not _that_ exciting. Okay, it's not exciting at all, I admit. Maybe that's the reason why I kind of live with my nose buried in books. They're more than a hobby to me; it's like an escape valve. I can live other lives that I know I'll never be able to experience in real life.

I said goodbye to Charlie as he left. I stood in the kitchen for a few minutes doing nothing in particular, the weird person I am. I didn't want to delay anymore so I locked the house, got in my car and went to school.

The day passed without much excitement, as usual, until Biology class. Mr. Banner asked for our blood samples to show us how the blood type is detected. It was no good. Blood is like kryptonite to me. I can't remember the last time I didn't feel sick or even passed out because of that twisted smell of rust and salt, that always made my stomach turn and cold moisture creep out in my forehead.

So I pathetically felt sick and excused my self to the nursery room, Mike Newton helping me. Of course.

"Do you think you're gonna be okay?" he asked, anxious.

"Sure Mike. I'm going to be just fine. It was just a little dizziness."

He looked at me with worried eyes and offered to help me go back to class. I declined, of course. If I went back there I'd have to turn around feeling sick all over again and get back here. And I hated that nursery room.

I decided I definitely wasn't up to go to Gym class, which for me was pure torture. So I got in my truck and drove back home. I knew it was still early and Charlie wouldn't be home so soon. There was not much to do, for I've already cleaned the kitchen and the living room. Maybe I could just read _Wuthering Heights _once more.

I settled on my bed with the book in my hands and begun my reading. About an hour later, the doorbell rung. Repeatedly, angrily. I put the book aside an rushed downstairs to see what was going on.

"I'm coming!" I tried to yell at whoever was so impatient. When I reached the door, it was still ringing.

When I opened the door, my heart sank and my eyes almost bugged out of my head. Standing in front of me was a man, a really tall man. Or maybe I was too short.

And I couldn't see his face, because he was absolutely covered in blood. I could only see his wild reddish-brown hair but the rest of him was all red. His right hand was over his heart. I was totally speechless.

We stood like that for about two seconds and then he fell over me, bringing us both to the floor. I gasped when his weigh crushed my lungs. He probably just passed out.

"Um… sir?" I managed to gasp again. What the hell do I do? I tried to shake him. He was indeed passed out. I rolled him off me and ran to the kitchen to get some water or something; I couldn't think straight. There's a man drenched in blood on my doorway. That doesn't happen everyday. I decided it was best not to call Charlie. He'd have a fit.

I took a glass of water and went back to the man in the living room. He was still off, lying on the ground. I got down on my knees beside him and gently shook his shoulder with my shaky hand.

"Sir are you okay? You need to wake up," I said with a little bit of panic in my voice.

He begun to wake up. Slowly, he raised his arm to me. "Help… help me please," he asked with a strangled voice.

"What happened to you? Did you have an accident?"

"No… I've been attacked"

"Oh… okay. I'm gonna call an ambulance right now"

"NO! Please, you have to help me"

"What is your name?"

"I'm Edward Cullen"

"Hey Edward. I'm Bella," I said with a tiny smile. I realized it wasn't an appropriate time for small talk now.

"Bella. Do you trust me?"

Did I trust him? Well, he was a strange man who appeared covered in blood knocking on my door. He looked pretty bad. And I still couldn't think straight.

"Um… sure… I guess" my voice faded.

"Than come a little closer," he whispered raising his head a bit.

I looked at him. Really took a look at him. And he was so beautiful. Even with all that blood covering his face I could tell he was really handsome. I couldn't resist bringing my face closer to his.

He suddenly put his hand on the back of my head a little too forceful and crashed his lips into mine. The shock paralyzed me. What was he doing? Not that I was against it. He kissed me lying on the floor and despite the overwhelming smell of blood, I could still feel his soft lips moving desperately with mine.

Too soon he pulled back and looked into my eyes. I noticed his eyes were as black as coal, and were also filled with lust, hunger and some kind of internal debate.

Then he brought his red lips to my ear and whispered "I'm so sorry, my sweet Bella"

After that I felt an unbearable pain on the side of my neck, and everything went black.

-x-

I don't know for how long I remained blacked out. When I opened my eyes I noticed I was in my room. Lying in my bed. And it was already dark. Oh my gosh, Charlie must be back by now! I can't remember… what… oh. A bleeding man knocked on my door. And he kissed me. What happened after that?

A tiny movement by my side caught my eyes. I turned my head in its direction and there he stood. The bloody guy. He looked clean now. He was sitting in my old rocking chair next to my bed, staring at me with a peaceful expression.

"Hello," he said with a calm and smooth voice.

"Y-you… what happened? What did you do to me?"

"I um… I kind of drank your blood. But it was just a little," he defended himself.

"You drank my blood?" What the hell?

He looked kind of embarrassed. "Well, I needed to. You see, I am a… vampire" he hesitated with the last word.

I gaped at him in awe. I was speechless again.

"I was attacked by an animal in the woods, and I _had_ to drink some blood to recover myself. I'm sorry it had to be you" he looked apologetically at me.

"You're a vampire," I whispered.

I could feel a stinging pain on the side of my neck and I brushed my fingers over it. It felt like a cold scar was there.

"Um… why did you kiss me?" I asked blushing a little.

He smirked at me. The most beautiful crooked smile I've ever seen.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You are… very pretty, you know?"

My face caught on fire. He chuckled. And I don't know what came to me to s the next thing I said.

"Could you… kiss me again?"

His quiet laughter surprised me.

"For all eternity, if you want," he said as he approached me.

* * *

Tell me what you think (if you want to, of course);D


End file.
